thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Bridges
Teddy Bridges is a tribute belonging to Redhairblueyes. Usage of any part of him will NOT be tolerated. I also ask that you do not use Teddy in any Hunger Games without permission given. If you would like permission to use him please ask in the comments or leave a message here. Credit to TRPITC for coding the infobox. Tribute Info Name: His name is Teddy Bridges Gender: Teddy is male. District: Teddy comes from District 3 Age: Teddy is 15 years old. Weapon: Growing up in District 3, Teddy is very unexperienced with weaponry. He prefers not to use weapons for killing, but will threaten people with them to make him look dangerous. His main weapon is a shuriken. Teddy feels it is easy to use, despite his lack of weaponry knowledge. His secondary weapon is a trident. Just like a shuriken, he has no knowledge about it but feels it's easy to use. Appearance: I'll come right out and say it; the first thing anyone will ever notice about Teddy is his screwed up jawline. He swears up and down that his jaw was broken as a child falling out of a tree, but in truth, it was broken in a fist fight when he was thirteen. Normally, his face would be rather long and lean, perhaps even heart-shaped, but his jaw is permanently askew, and as a result, his somewhat prominent chin is crooked, as his smile, and the jawbone juts out sharply on the left side of his face. It healed badly, obviously, and as a result of the same fight that put his face in such a bad way, he's missing several teeth on the left side of him mouth as well. If you can get past the crazy jawline, you'll notice the ever-present dark circles under his large, dark grey eyes. Messy brows sit low over those eyes, topped with a high forehead. Midnight black hair usually ends up messy and disheveled on his head, though every once in a while, he'll comb in back nicely, if only for the sake of his sister. Teddy isn't really the type to wear a smile on his pale, freckled face very often, and when he does give you one, treasure it, because he usually only reserves those for his sister. Standing at 5'5, a full three inches shorter than his sister, he's only just hit his growth spurt, and probably won't be as tall as Nora. What he lacks in height, though, he makes up for in stockiness; he's a broad-shouldered boy, with a bit of muscle on his frame. He looks like he would be much better suited to the coal mines of District Twelve or the fields of District Eleven, rather than the factories and laboratories of District Three. He wasn't always intimidating to look at though. His musculature is a recent development, a sort of precaution. The last time he was beat up badly, he was more or less pretty scrawny; he's just making sure that won't happen again. Teddy Bridges.png Teddy.jpg Teddy anime.jpg Strengths: Physically strong, athletic, fast. Weaknesses: Too overprotective, no weapon knowledge, not very smart despite being from 3. Fears: Nora dying. Personality: Teddy is a simple type of boy, but even simple boys can have layers to them. On the outside, he's a stoic sort of fellow, rarely speaks up, and when he does it's only the bare minimum to get his point across. Some would say he seems uppity or intimidating, seeing as he hardly ever smiles, and the nature of his injuries make his face look pretty grim, and still others might say he seemed a bit shy. Both would be fair assumptions, seeing as he's not the type to try to combat flippant rumors. But ask his sister, and she'd tell you a completely different story. Nora would tell you that Teddy is quite sensitive on the inside, with a comedic streak. When he's not in the public eye, and around people he feels he can really trust (which is right now, just his sister) he opens up more, and converses more freely. Deep down, Teddy is very sensitive to the feelings of others, and finds himself feeling pretty sentimental over the silliest of things. He actually has a pretty good sense of humor, and if he were to be more open with others, he might be considered funny. He's very gentle at heart, more like a rabbit than the wolverine everyone views him as. He does worry and care what others think of him, but he's really only truly concerned if gossip is about his sister. Once Nora's name is brought up in conversation, he'll bristle, and should he have to, defend her with tooth and nail. Teddy knows he and his sister are the butt of many jokes, having average IQs and being the unwanted children of his Aunt and Uncle. This is where his defensive side really shines through. Teddy can take any jab thrown at him, he can weather any insult or barb, but when there's even one unkind word thrown at Nora, he gets angry, and tends to get a little punchy when push comes to shove. Backstory/History: Teddy always felt guilty over the circumstances of his birth. He knows Nora would never blame him for their mother's death or their father's breakdown, but he blames himself. At age 5 months, when his sister was only 10 months his senior, their mother perished, and the two infants were handed over to their maternal Aunt, who wanted nothing to do with her rival-sister's children. They were reluctantly taken in by a family who mostly disregarded them, and had to learn how to eek out a living there at a very young age. Teddy knew very early on that he was not like most other District Three children. Cyril liked to roughhouse and play outside, which was not a favorite activity of the other kids. He wasn't good with computers, wasn't good with technology in general, and his grades suffered for it. This wouldn't really have bothered him really, if he and Nora weren't the object of teasing because of it. The two grew reclusive as the intellectual split between them and their classmates grew. Teddy was ten when he was in his first fight. It hadn't been his fault, he hadn't meant to get beaten up; if you want to blame someone, blame his stupid cousin and his friends. But that set off a bit of a chain reaction, and Teddy found himself on the losing side of a series of scraps over the years, culminating in a fight he started with a few guys who'd been making fun of his sister when he was 13. This was the fight that resulted in his mess-up jaw and teeth, but it also forced him to open his eyes a little. Afterwards, Teddy bulked up a bit, became the kid that others weren't very keen to anger or fight, and ever since, he and Nora have been existing in a state of tense armistice, relishing the relative peace, but ready to jump to her defense if she should need it. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 3 Category:15 year olds Category:Redhairblueeyes Category:Redhairblueeyes's Tributes